Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir - The 5D Adventure
Miraculous: Tales Of Ladybug and Cat Noir - The 5D Adventure is a 3D based dark ride at Universal Studios Louisiana. It based on the French CGI animated series of the same name. The plot of the ride centers the riders sports either Ladybug Mask or Cat Mask 3D glasses to team up with Marinette (aka Ladybug) and Adrien (aka Cat Noir) to bring justice to Paris Attraction experience Queues and pre-shows The beginning upon entering from the Tooniversal main area to the attraction, where it features wide-screen HD television sets sets up to the ceiling showing the footage clips of Miraculous: Tales Of Ladybug and Cat Noir, not to mention of the series of trivia, music videos and the behind-the-scenes features of the cartoon. After the main queue, guests can enter the interior queue where it sets in the town of Paris, France, where contains the series of life sized replicas of buildings, vehicles,' '''streets, 3D holographic animations, and some interactive games all throughout the queue. Then the guest can enter the replica of Collège Françoise Dupont, a school form the series, Then you walk through different halls, into the offices, the offices However, has no people due to them running from the chaos known as Hawkmoth's villains. On The other hand, once Guests get to the Marinette's classroom. There's No Marinette And Adrien (due to them waiting for guests somewhere). No one else. Then they can hear the phone ring as you get a voicemail from their teacher. She says. "''Hello? Hello? Yeah I just wanna say that Most of you have known that some Evil has taken control in Paris. How do I Know? Well Alya, Ladybug's Biggest fan, and also Nino will be In the School bus for you. Be safe. And you can be like Ladybug and Cat Noir with those 3D Glasses for your action packed 5D adventure. Good luck! Also, How did you REALLY come visit here?" (Message Ends) Then Once they reach to the loading docks of the school. Guests can either pick up the Ladybug Masks or Cat Noir Masks. Then once they get downstairs, riders board School buses. And mostly Alya and Nino will arrive in the buses. As the guests gets on board, the voice overs of Alya and Nino tells the riders for safety rules before heading of for the ride. (Transcripts) * Alya: '''Okay, are they on the bus already, Nino? * '''Nino: '''Yup, they're already, Alya. Though we might wanna give them some safety policies before we set off for our joyride. * '''Alya: '''Gotcha! (to the riders) Hi-ya, everyone! Welcome aboard on the bus. We are so glad you're invited for this wonderful joyride! Most of you know that before you came with us. Ladybug, '''yes her... :), and Cat Noir are going to take down the Evil. In fact, before that, They were known as Marinette. * Nino: And Adrien. Now Let's Start with those Safety Rules. (Local Forecast: Elevator plays) *'Nino:' No smoking. Food or Drinks inside the bus. And... *'Alya:' No Pregnant Womans. I'm Sorry but. (In her Vile Disappointment mood) No (her head nods) And Keep your Hands. Arms. And Legs. Which... EVERYTHING! Inside the Bus at all times! And make sure put your belongings inside the bag in front of you, which comes in handy to avoid losing them. I remember I lost my fashion doll when I was young when I rode on the ferris wheel-- *'Nino:' Excuse me, Alya! You're carrying away! Hello! *'Alya: '''Oh, sorry! Back on the topic. Ahem! And for all the parents in this bus, keep you your sharp eye to your small kids, they might wondering off. *'Nino:' I think they've already know that, girl. (to the riders) And lastly, those who have heart conditions, motion sickness... Anything, shall not ride this "ride" Is That it Alya? *'Alya:' Yes! now let the journey begin! (Intense Music Plays) *'Alya:' Oh yeah. put your masks on! There are Ladybug and Cat Masks to be in fact. Plus. Ladybug and Cat Noir Will be There in our Journey So Sit Tight and... '''ENJOY!' Ride Once The Riders get in the Paris School Bus, the vehicle starts to leave the Loading docks and Makes a U-turn into the Paris Night-time. Then Riders Suddenly Meet Marinette and She says. "You Guys Sure Better Watch out. Why? Because All of the Nasty Villains are seen to Go on a rampage in this City." Then She Transforms Into Ladybug and Her All Full powered-self Says. "But Beware." And Before taking off with her Lucky charm. She says. "Cool Shades You Got there. Me And Cat noir will meet you there." and Once the Bus Makes a another Sharp turn. They Suddenly meet themselves with Rogercop. "You are seem to be Arrested. I Will bring Justice to this city unless you follow rules." And Unfortunately, he tries to Blast them with Laser-Cuffs and the Bus gets away and Enters a Abandoned Warehouse where there are Bats and other vile Creatures Come and Attack the bus and they find themselves With Pixelator but Once he tries to Trap them in Picture frames. A Good Luck Beam Fires At Pixelator as The bus Drives more as Cat noir Saves them as He Throws The Bus Onto a Top of the Rooftops. Before That. He Says. "You Guys Sure How to Survive. Just get back to the College and-" And Once Mr Pigeon. Stormy Weather And Bubbler Come to Attack them. Then Cat noir gets Interrupted and Yells. "INCOMING!" And Then He Grunts and throws it To Ladybug and Telekinetically Takes it on a joy ride. Alya says. "No... No no no. No No. They Did not Just Take Nino." And They Drop down and make a Virtual Loop into some of the France Offices. The bus drives out of the set and says. "Guys. Remind Me and the bus Next time? I have a feeling Ladybug Will take down The bubbler so Nino will be back." Then Later once they go in the sewers. Nino Gets Damaged As he gets De-Akumatized And he falls down Screaming As He says. "Well Alya. We Are Back Online!" Alya laughs as She Says. " "We are Back Online" Indeed " And The Animan Chases the Bus as it drops down into the Paris Square. Ladybug Then Floats down with Thrusters And She says. "Well. We are Expecting Cat Noir to come." Fortunately Cat noir Jumps onto the set and The Bus drives off onto the city. Across the Rooftops. The bus are attacked by Villains but Ladybug, Cat noir, And the bus wipes them off. and The Bus gets blasted away by Stormy weather's Wind and blue tornado. Finally. Ladybug Deakumatizes all of the villains which all of the citizens who became those villains fly away somewhere still in this city and The School-bus then makes 400 foot freefall and Gets saved by Ladybug. Cat Noir and Ladybug both say Pound it before They Congratulate the riders for a wonderful Journey they had then The school bus Returns to the Loading Docks. Before The Voiceover from Alya is heard. Ladybug and Cat Noir's Arch nemesis, Hawkmoth says. NO! Once I get those miraculosers Ladybug and Cat noir. I will be victorious, THEY WON'T STOP ME! -Hawkmoth Alya says It's Getting late and Nino tells the riders. "And Just Leave The ride. It was Fun knowing ya- i guess? We got to fix some of the Bus with the teacher. And with that. We will call it a night" then gives them a final spiel as the bus heads tawords the exit and said, "As we'll stop there to the exit station, please gather all of you're junk and please be carful by watching your step as you exit out of the bus, and don't forget your kids too. So thanks for riding with us, and as well as joining forces with Ladybug and Cat Noir. Goody bye, Au Revoir, and come ride again soon, I hope." Post-ride After the ride, there's a gift store called "Marinette's Fashion Mall" that can be located at the exit of the attraction, which sells official plush dolls, figures, clothing, DVDs, comic books, appeal, posters, and other merchandise based on Miraculous: Tales Of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Also, the store features an interactive photo booth called "Ladybug's Photo Boutique" located at the end of the store, where it's designed for female guests so they can take a picture of themselves and then customize their photo by adding virtual makeups, tattoos, and stickers, before printing their photos out to their homes. Characters and cast * Cristina Vee As Marinette/Ladybug *Bryce Papenbrook as Adrien/Cat Noir *Carrie Keranen As Alya *Benjamin Diskin as Nino/The Bubbler * Special effects The Buses are attached to Trivia * The voice acting of the characters for the ride is originally in French. When it first released to America, all of their originally French speaking dialogue are dub to English to American audience. See also